Life after Death
by pandoras12575144
Summary: This is based a couple of year after the second book but not much as changed. War still rages on between the North and the South but Winter has gone and passed. Based on the lives of Gendry and Arya, Sansa and Ser Sandor Clegane. Also including chapters from Bran and Catelyn.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Arya Stark

Alone in the Great hall with a goblet of wine Arya Stark pondered over the past few years. Her farther Eddard Stark was dead and place beneath Winterfell well her sister Sansa Stark was still in Kings Landing. Robb Stark and her eldest brother who was King in the North had sworn to get her back but after the great attack of on the North by the Greyjoy's, Robb had to retreat and had lost all the ground he'd covered. He had lost so many men trying to regain the North but Arya was grateful he had.

Theon Greyjoy had lead the attack on Winterfell and had forced Bran and Rickon to run. Her two younger brothers had come upon Robb and his army at the same time Arya herself had. With nearly all the Starks together but missing Sansa, Robb had sent men with Arya, Bran and Rickon to regain Winterfell. It was nothing but a burnt mess with the dead lying crisp and burned. Arya had seen enough dead to move on but Bran and Rickon were scared out of their wits. Accompanied by Gendry and a host of two hundred men Arya was able to restore Winterfell back to its former glory.

Gendry walked in the large wooden door at the end of the hall. Arya had her feet on the table and was leaning back on the chair. As he approached her his new golden armour glinted in the dim torch lights. Slowly Arya moved her legs down to the floor, Gendry's face had told her that this was a matter that heeded her attention. Gendry was a tall man of twenty year, his dark hair and cool blue eyes reminded her of his father, King Robert Baratheon.

"Arya." He pulled a chair out from under the table and sat next to her. Gendry took the second empty goblet that Arya always had ready for him. "You really should stop drinking, you're still young."

Arya smiled at him. "I am a girl of fifteen and not married yet." She paused. "I can drink all I want." Arya took a large drag of wine. The spices of the South filled her mouth.

Gendry shook his head in distaste. "AT least you can hold more wine than me."

The two of them laughed. As the laughter stopped Arya stared at Gendry. He was Robert Baratheon's only living heir now that Stannis Baratheon was dead. Instead he was Arya's shield, not that she couldn't defend herself.

"The cold winter winds are dying down my lady and the snows fall warm. Winter is coming to the end and let us hope that there is long spring and an even longer summer." Gendry spoke as he lifted the goblet. They clinked them together.

Arya took another drag. "Bran is starting to get anxious, he wants Catelyn to come back but to be quite honest I rather she not." Arya admitted to Gendry, she knew that she could trust him not to say anything.

Gendry frowned. "She is your mother Arya and you need to remember that."

"What would you about mothers?" Arya snapped at Gendry. The look on his face made her apologise. "Forgive me Gendry, the last time my mother was at Winterfell she did not stop crying at my father's crypt and that upset both the boys. She swore she'd come back soon but it has been three years past and we receive naught but updates about the war from her." Arya grumbled. "She stopped being my mother when she sent Sansa and me with father to Kings Landing, look at how that turned out."

Gendry placed his goblet down and moved his hand over Arya's free hand. His warm touch sent tingles all through Arya's body and when there was a knock at the door the two of them pulled away. Gendry was the first to answer.

"Who is there?" He shouted down the great hall.

A small voice replied. "Maester Pip."

Gendry grunted. "Come in Maester."

Maester Pip was a replace for Maester Luwin, he was younger than the last by about forty years. Still Arya missed the old Maester and no one could replace him but Maester Pip was trying his best to.

Maester Pip stumbled through the door holding a piece of paper with scribbles on. The Maester came running to the head of the table, his short chain clinking on his chest. His grey clothing swishing on the floor. Gendry and Arya had a little laugh between them at the Maester's run and stopped as he reached the end of the table. The Maester panted for breath.

"Lady Arya." He began. "An urgent message from Catalyn Stark."

"Tully." Arya muttered under her breath. "Read it aloud Maester." The Maester looked at Gendry with a quizzical look. "Have no worry Maester, Gendry will not say a thing."

The Maester began to read. "Lady Arya Stark of House Winterfell, your mother, Catelyn Stark, is on her way back to Winterfell. She is accompanied with one hundred men to replace the ones that you had first brought back to Winterfell." Maester Pip stopped.

Arya growled under her breath and rose to her feet. "She is not taking the men who now have families and farms. I gave them their lives back and she expects to take them back to war!" Arya shouted.

"Lady Arya." Gendry snapped up. "They have to do their duty."

Arya turned on her guard. "That means you too! She can have you all, like she always does!" Arya threw back her chair to a thunderous clap on the stoned floor. With her back to the two men Arya walked towards the door. "Send word to my mother Maester Pip, she will not have my men and she will not have Winterfell." Arya slid through the back door to the great hall and slammed them behind her to make a point.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sansa Stark

Down in the courtyard below Sansa Stark watched Knights play with their swords as stewards ran after them. Sansa wished she was like Arya, so she could fight her way through every Knight in the yard for her freedom. After her last escape nearing a year ago Queen Cersie would not let her out of the Red Keep, not even to wander the gardens. She was not allowed to go to the gods wood alone without Ser Sandor Clegane by her side. The Hound she did not mind so much but the rest of the Kings guard she hated. Joffrey was a horrible boy, now a man but still a boy in Sansa's eyes.

"Little bird." The Hound spoke softly behind Sansa.

Sansa turned and smiled at Sandor, his half melted face did not bother her anymore and to see him was a comfort to her. "Ser." She bowed.

"Little bird you know not to call me that anymore." The Hound passed Sansa a piece of paper. "Word from Winterfell."

Sansa chuckled as she took the paper from the Hound's grasp. "Thank you for your services. This is the only way I can talk with Arya." Sansa flipped open the paper and began to read.

_Dear Sansa,_

_Years have passed since I last saw your face and I want that time to come to an end. Robb should be by your side within the week. Thank the Hound for his services._

_Arya Star._

Sansa sighed at the short letter, Arya used to write a lot until she found out that mother was going back to Winterfell. Arya never liked being in their mothers company too long, she wrote about it once, saying that she'd left her and the boys to re-build Winterfell. These days Arya never disappointed anybody. Winterfell was restored to its former glory with the month.

"Little bird." The Hound placed his gloved hand on Sansa's shoulder.

Sansa hadn't realised how hard she was clutching the paper. "Burn it." She let the crunched up paper fall onto the floor. "Robb will be here soon Sandor, we must prepare for battle against the Lannisters." Sansa walked over to the window. "I've been watching them every day now, I think I know why Arya liked to fight so much." Sansa laughed lightly.

Ser Sandor Clegane moved closer to Sansa. "It's not as easy as it looks my lady. It takes strength to make your enemies fall."

"The Lannisters will fall, even if it takes me to kill Joffrey. He will not hurt me again." Sansa could feel the tears stinging at her eyes. "Lord Eddard was stupid to trust the Queen Reagent and so was I for a little while but now Winterfell will prevail."

Sansa turned to the Hound and leant up to kiss him on the cheek that wasn't scarred. The Hound pulled her into his grasp and held her tight against his armour. Sansa could hear him take deep breaths and he buried his head in her long auburn hair. Today Sansa had worn it lose to show the Queen Regent and Joffrey that she was a free woman, a woman of the North.

"Little bird we have to go." The Hound pulled away from Sansa and placed her back on the ground. "You have to sit in on the Small Council this Afternoon."

Sansa patted at the creases in her silk grey dress, she had ordered The Hound to find someone in Kings Landing to make her the dress without the Queen knowing. The Queen had banned Sansa from wearing grey and had all the dress's that colour removed. Now she was made to sit on the Small Council like a good girl, Sansa sat but she did not close her ears. She had heard everything Robb had done and more, she knew that what Arya had written in the letter was true. Robb was coming for her.

"Sansa." The Queen Regents voice rang down the hall as she and the Hound approached the Small Councils chambers. "Did our Little Bird enjoy her cage?" The Queen smiled her perfect white teeth at Sansa.

"Of course my Grace." Sansa bowed as a sign of respect but all Sansa wanted to do was kick the woman until all her pretty golden hair had fallen out.

The Queen's smile lessened to Sansa response. "Hound, our Little Bird hasn't tried to escape has she?" She faced the Hound but he did not look at her.

The Hound held his head up as he usually did when speaking with the Queen, he believed that if she looked him in the eyes that he would melt into water. "She has my Grace, Little Birds stay in their cages all the time."

The Queen Regent gave him a dismissive look. "Today you will not be attending the Small Council Sansa."

Sansa felt her face dropped but then she forced herself to smile. "As my Grace wishes."

The Queen Regent bowed quick and low, Sansa returned the bow. Once the Queen was out of sight and out of ear shot Sansa turned to The Hound.

"Shall we walk the grounds little Bird?" He asked Sansa while stepping back for them to go the way they had just came.

Sansa nodded and walked past the Hound. "I would like to go to the Gods wood."

The Hound grunted, he wasn't as fond of the Gods wood as Sansa was but she made him come anyway. He had to. Sansa liked the Gods wood the most out of Kings Landing, it was quiet there and Sansa thought that her father's gods may hear her more than her mothers. She had prayed repeatedly to her mother's gods all she got in return was another slap from either Joffrey's guards or his mothers. Her father's gods were different, she had a feeling that they listened to her.

"Sansa!" Joffrey's shouting boomed behind her as she neared the Gods wood. "Sansa, come here."

Slow Sansa came to a halt but she gave herself a second to compose herself. "How is my Grace." She turned to face him with an almighty smile.

Joffrey smiled back but it was the evil smile that made Sansa's skin crawl. "Mother told me that your brother is on his way here." Joffrey chuckled. "He'll never get past my gates."

Sansa continued to smile. "I know that my lord but as we all know there is another way to get into Kings Landing." Sansa turned to the Hound and nodded at him. She disappeared into the depths of the Gods wood.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Arya Stark

Often Araya would sit in the Great Hall with Gendry, they would talk about plans and decide what they would do with the North but now her mother was back. Today she spent her time in her chambers, looking down at the great Yard. Arya would watch the men fight just like her sister Sansa said she did every day. Arya felt sorry for her sister, being locked in a tower all the time but there was nothing Arya could do to save her.

A knock on the door disturbed her. "Come in." Arya spoke softly.

Hodor opened the door to show Bran strapped to his back. Arya never liked to see her brother strapped to Hodor's back like women carrying wheat back from the fields. It saddened her but she knew she couldn't do a thing. Arya had wanted to do so much with Bran when she returned, it became very limited when Arya remembered that he was paralysed waist down. The two of them still went on long rides through the Wolf's wood together, still it was not enough for Arya. She wanted to sword fight with him.

Bran had Hodor put him on her bed, he patted the giant and bid him to go to Maester Pip. Today Arya had noticed that Bran looked deeply saddened. Arya sat herself next to him and looked down at his lifeless legs that hung limp over the beds edge. She rubbed her hand on his for arm to comfort him.

"Mother needs to leave." Was the first thing he said.

Arya was not surprised by this, there mother had been going around and changing everything. She had even kicked Arya out of power, the villagers were not happy about that. Still Catelyn was adamant that Bran was the heir and he was old enough to rule the North in Robb's absence. Robb himself suggested that Arya take over Bran's rule as she had had more experience in battle than Bran. Arya had the experience in battle but she didn't have the experience in ruling until now. It was Arya who had re-built all of Winterfell and the North, not her mother.

"I know Bran but what am I to do? You're the one in power now." She stated the obvious to him.

Bran shook his head in disbelief. "While you spend most of your time in this tower she has been ignoring me and arranging plans to take the men South." Bran frowned hard.

Arya laughed. "Mother commanded me to this tower, told me I was not to leave until I wore that ugly dress." Arya pointed over at the silver silk dress her mother had got her, there was the dire wolf of the Starks sewn into the left breast. Some part of Arya liked the dress, she thought it must have been the dire wolf proudly leaping in the air.

"Please put the dress on Arya and deal with her. She won't listen to me, no matter how many times I say that I am the Lord of Winterfell." Bran had tears in his eyes, he wiped at them angrily.

Arya felt her face drop. "If I put that dress on then every man in the North will lose respect for me." The two of them laughed at that but she knew it was true.

"No one will know!" Bran said excitedly. "Just be there for dinner wearing the dress. Tonight mother said it was just going to be the five of us!"

She gave Bran a suspicious look. "Who is the five of us?"

Bran answered quickly. "Well with you there it will be six but there is you, me, mother, Rickon, Maester Pip and Gendry."

Silence lingered in the room before Arya jumped to her feet. "I am not going!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. "If Gendry's there he'll tell all the men and them himself will lose respect."

Bran pulled a guilty face. "Mother told him that you weren't allowed out until you put on the dress."

Suddenly Arya stopped walking around the room. "You little brat!" She squealed. "You knew!" She pointed a finger in his face. "Catelyn put you up to this didn't she? Just to mock me once more!" Arya grunted in frustration.

He was quick to explain himself. "I found out from Gendry, mother never told me!"

"Hodor!" Arya screamed. When the giant had not returned she threw opened the door to a frightened guard at her door. "Hodor!" She saw the guard flinch.

Then she heard the soft patter of footstep coming up the stairs. Hodor came into line of sight, as soon as he saw Arya he stopped.

"Hodor." The giant said.

Arya smiled a little at the man, she soon rid herself of the smile and turned serious. "I want you to take Lord Bran to Lady Catelyn." She stepped back into the room and allowed Hodor to pass her. She helped Bran get strapped onto Hodor's back. "Tell mother she can keep her invitation and I will come out of this room very soon." She spoke to Bran but she focused more on strapping him in.

Bran placed his small hand on hers. "I am not here for mother, I need you Arya and you know that. Gendry wants to see you too but that's another thing mother won't permit."

"Okay Hodor." She patted the Giant softly on his side.

"Hodor." The Giant replied.

Arya watched them out of the tower through the window, they crossed the yard and went directly to where Catelyn would be. Once in the opposite tower Arya went over to the silk dress that was propped on a chair. It had been a very long time since she had last worn a dress, Arya counted it five years almost. She wore one when she was in Kings Landing but she thought that must have been the last time. Her fingers brushed against the soft material, it felt like a hundred feathers pressed into one. It almost felt as soft as Nymeria's fur. Nymeria was elsewhere now, in the woods but not alone. Arya had heard all the tales of people being attacked by a pack of wolves and it was ran by a bitch wolf.

She returned her attention back to the dress and thought of Sansa. Sansa would wear this dress without hesitation so what was making Arya so nervous? Was it that she hadn't worn a dress in so long or was it because she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of the men. Finally Arya came to a conclusion, she shouldn't be scared she's killed traitors, Wildlings that had gotten across the wall and most of all she'd killed a lots of Lannister men. Arya walked back to the closed door, she opened it a peak and spoke to the guard.

"Will you fetch the…" She paused as to think of what to say. "Can you get me the women who fill the baths up please?" She asked kindly.

The guard seemed shocked at Arya's gentle tone but he nodded at her and headed down the stairs, his mail clinking. When he was gone Arya closed the door and sat on the windowsill. She looked down on Winterfell, something in her chest pinged with pain. It felt as though her heart was breaking. Although Arya had been in her tower for over a week she had not thought about her father one bit but now she looked down at Winterfell and she thought about him.

Winterfell was her father's once, he had made it strong after Robert's rebellion. Now it was Arya's turn and she hoped that he was watching her because she needed guidance. After Theon had burnt the place to the ground she had had the men and women repairing the walls, replacing the doors and building new places. It did not look exactly what she remembered leaving for Kings Landing but it was close enough.

There was a gentle knock at the door. "Come in." Arya spoke softly.

Two women shuffled through the great wooden door, one was a brunet and the other a dark red headed girl. The two girls must have been Arya's age. They both looked at the floor, waiting for her commands.

"What are your names?" She asked the two girls.

Still looking down the red head spoke into her un-dyed wool dress. "I am Jess."

Arya looked to the brunet who spoke slowly. "I am Kida."

Nodding at the two girls she gave them their task. "I want you to make me look like a Lady."

The two glanced up but it was Kida who spoke. "My Lady you are a Lady."

"I want you to run me a hot bath and put that dress on me. Gods forbid me. I want you to make me look presentable." Arya found it hard to say the words but the girls knew what she was saying.

Kida and Jess shuffled into the other room to prepare the bath. Arya sat back against the wall. Winterfell was buzzing beneath her, the sun was blazing in the sky. Today she just wanted night to fall so she could go to the Gods wood and prey to her father's old Gods.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Arya Stark

Kida was run the brush through Arya's dark hair, she had got it so fine that Arya's hair shone. It had been the first time since Arya was a young girl that she had had her hair done but the secret she kept to herself was that she liked it. Arya loved to fight, swords and hand to hand combat but every once in a while she liked being a girl. She did not share this secret, not even with her sworn protector Gendry. The dress lay on the bed waiting to be put on.

The young hand maid had finished Arya's hair; she slowly rose to her feet and undressed until she was in her under garments. Kida picked up the new silk dress with care. Arya could feel her hands shaking she was so nervous. Lifting the dress up Kida placed it over Arya's head and pulled it down. The material was so fine that she felt as though she was naked. Smoothing the dress out Kida stood back to admire Arya, the girl wore a bright smile. It made her look like an angel.

"Do I look like a Lady?" She asked Kida.

Kida turned her around so she could see herself in the mirror. "Milady looks beautiful."

Arya was stunned by how different she looked. Since she had grown up her face no longer had the shape of a horses, it had become plump like her sisters, Sansa. Her hair had been cut to her shoulders so it didn't get caught in battle but because Kida had brushed it, it now shined in the dim light. Arya had a smile on her face, making her once dark cruel eyes soft and gentle. So much of Arya had changed over the years; she had developed into a full Lady. Breasts and all.

The door opened with a squeak and Arya shot around ready with the dagger she had pulled off of the table.

"Arya…" Gendry's deep voice drifted across the space between them. His mouth had dropped wide open.

Arya jumped in defensively. "Stop staring at me like that." She snapped.

Gendry shook his head and closed his mouth. "Sorry my Lady." Gendry looked down at his feet. "I am here to escort you to the Great Hall."

"I told mother that I wasn't coming." Arya was confused. How did her mother know she was coming?

"Lady Stark had noted that you asked the two hand maids to come to your room." It made sense to Arya then.

Extending her arm to Gendry she spoke in a gentle tone, like a Lady would do. "Let us walk to the hall good Knight."

Gendry's head shot up and looked at her extended arm. He lifted his hand and took her hand into his palm. He bent low and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. Arya could feel her face reddening; she could hear the two hand maids becoming excited behind them.

"Let us walk." He straightened.

The two of them left arm and down the tower stairs. Tonight Arya noticed that Gendry was not wearing his normal boiled leather and mail, instead he sported a green doublet with a golden crowned stag on the left breast. Ever since the two of them found out that Gendry was Robert's bastard son he had embraced is heritage proudly. Robb had asked Gendry if he wanted to be King in the South when he took Kings Landing but Gendry had refused because he had wanted to stay with Arya.

"My lady looks beautiful tonight." Gendry spoke nervously. He fondled with the hilt of his sword that he had strapped to his hip.

Arya pulled them to a stop just before the doors of the Great Hall. "Please don't think of me any less of a warrior." If Gendry was the first to look at her like a Lady then soon after the whole of Winterfell will regard her as just another woman. She could not have that.

"You're my fiery little Lady." He placed his lips softly on her head.

She could feel her face burning red but she didn't try to cover her shyness. Arya had always been honest with Gendry so why would she stop now?

"Sit next to me?" She pleaded him. There was no way she could sit next to traitor Bran, Catelyn the wrecker or the idiot Maester Pip.

For the first time since her mother had come back to Winterfell she saw a golden smile from Gendry. The smile spread across his plump lips that were so tender when they pressed against her skin. Gendry pulled on Arya's arm and then the two of them on their way to the Great Hall.

"M'Lady." One of the Guards spoke as they opened the large wooden doors of the Great Hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bran Stark

The Great Hall doors opened with a large creek, Arya stood with her arm looped with Gendry's at the entrance. Tonight Arya looked Beautiful, Bran thought to himself. Gendry even looked different out of his usual mail and leather. Bran knew he wasn't the only one gawking at the couple, Maester Pip who was seated across from almost had his jaw touching the table. Catelyn on the other hand smiled lightly at her daughter but she did not seem shocked by Arya's beauty.

She wore a grey silk dress that gave curse to her normally flat body. Arya's hair was loose and shone from the torches on the walls. It had been a while since Bran had seen Arya in a dress, looking like a female. Bran was also looking smart in a new silver doublet with a dire wolf on the right breast. Like Arya, their mother had given them the new clothes to make them look like the Prince and Princess they were.

"Lady Catelyn." Gendry grumbled.

"Mother." Arya smiled lightly at her mother, her eyes told a different story. They were filled with a deep hatred.

Catelyn smiled back at the two young people. "You may take your seats." She indicated to the opposite sides of the table.

Arya's smile disappeared for all but a second until it returned. "If it fine with you Catelyn I would like to be placed next to my guard Gendry of House Baratheon." Arya never used Gendry's formal name, she used to punch him on the arm and call him hammer boy. The two tormented each other all the time, they were the best of friends.

Their mother frowned a little but nodded gently. "As my Lady wishes."

As the two sat down next to Maester pip across the table from Bran the serving girls placed the first dishes in front of them. A light salad with a tangy source, Bran didn't like the source but he ate the salad in silence all the same. The next course came and everyone was silent, even Rickon who was to Bran's left ate in silence. Metal forks and daggers scraped on mental plates making the Great Hall sound as though Ghosts were dining in it tonight. Although Bran hated the quiet he dare not speak up.

Arya's voice made Bran's head shoot up from the plate. "Dear Catelyn, tell me of how may brother is doing in the South?" Gendry looked down at his plate as though he was annoyed at Arya for talking.

As their mother spoke Bran held his fork and dagger tight together, anxious for the news himself. "Robb is fighting bravely." Was all their mother replied.

Since arriving at Winterfell Catelyn had only spoken to Gendry and the officers in command. She did speak to Bran but it was all about how he was feeling and how much she missed them all. Catelyn was trying very hard to keep Arya, Bran and Rickon out of war talk. Bran hated that she did that because he was almost a man grown.

A light chuckle came from across the table. "Oh mother how stupid do you think I am?"

Everyone at the table paused in disbelief. Arya had never spoke to their mother like that, even when she had forced Arya into the tower. Bran kept his finger crossed that nothing more would happen.

"You are a Lady Arya, whether you like it or not and I will not have you talking of war at the table." Catelyn left it on that note and began eating again but Arya wanted more.

Arya called one of the serving girls over. "Fetch me a bitter wine, I will not drink water at dinner because my mother is here."

That was what angered Catelyn. "You will do as I say!" She shouted at the serving girl. "Do not fetch the wine!"

Arya smiled smugly. "That was very un-lady-like Catelyn."

Catelyn rose to her feet and clenched her fist. "I knew when you were a child you were too much like your father but now Arya you have changed. You have no honour like him!"

What Catelyn said did not phase Arya, she only stood and walked to the head of the table. Slowly she leaned passed Catelyn and picked up her goblet full of wine. "Did you know that when this castle was burnt down I rebuilt it? I replaced everything, even the wine. Although I did go and find fathers favourite. A bitter wine father loved I just wish he was here to share it with me."

Bran saw Catelyn's hand dart up and slap Arya square in the jaw. Arya's head had snapped around to face him and Rickon. She looked at them both and saw the sadness in both their eyes. Placing the goblet next to Catelyn's plate she curled her hand into a fist and threw a punch into Catelyn nose. Catelyn stumbled back in disbelief. Before Arya could do any worse Gendry was on her and pulling her out the back of the Great hall's back doors.

"You'll regret hitting me mother!" Arya shouted as the door closed.

Bran turned his attention back to his mother, she was holding her busted nose as tears streamed down her face. She turned on Bran.

"You had something to do with this, didn't you?" She spoke angrily at Bran.

Furiously Bran shook his head. "I swear it mother I did not."

"I've had enough for tonight." She flagged one of the serving girls over. "Make sure both my sons are taken to their room and fed but they must not leave there for the rest of the night."

"Yes my Lady." The serving girl obliged by running to get Hodor.

She turned to Maester Pip. "With me."

The two of them left through the main doors to avoid running into Arya and Gendry.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Arya Stark

Arya stomped her feet in the mood as she crossed the yard to the tower were her bedchambers were. Gendry was hot on her heels and trying to slow her down so they could talk but Arya would not listen. They reached the bottom of the tower where one of her guards was posted, they called the man Ale for all the ale he would drink. She turned her frustration on him.

"Go to Lady Catelyn, you're one of her men now." Arya had startled the boy with her words.

"My Lady Arya that would mean your tower is unguarded." The male was of twenty and five years of age, in all his armour he looked ten years older. "I am one of your men and not Lady Catelyns'."

Arya screamed in frustration. "I have Gendry here, can you not see that!"

The man jumped back out of her way and without another word scampered off across the yard to Catelyn's tower. Throwing the door open she charged up the stairs, she heard the door slam shut behind her.

"Arya." A voice called calmly from behind her. Gendry had shut the door but he had not followed her up. "Come here."

Arya grunted and came down the twisted stairs, she stopped a couple of steps up from the floor. Standing her ground Arya crossed her arms over her chest and waited for Gendry to speak.

"Come all the way down." Gendry looked annoyed by Arya's behaviour so she went to the foot of the stairs.

"She hit me first." Arya defended herself.

Gendry smiled at her, his bright blue eyes shining in the dim torch light. He stepped closer to her and Arya took a step back, her back a few centimetres from the cold stone wall. Tonight Arya really did notice how handsome Gendry was, that made her wonder why he was not married yet. He had sworn an oath to protect her but the oath did not say he could not marry and have children. At his age he should have been married. There was plenty of girls who swooned every time Gendry walked passed them but he never seemed to notice them. Another thought came to her, what if he liked men?

"Your mother did slap you first but only because you made her angry." Arya went to speak but Gendry placed a gentle finger on her lips. "Don't even think about saying you didn't Arya."

Gendry removed his finger from her lips and suddenly Arya felt cold without the rough finger placed there. "Gendry I am sorry but-"

He began to laugh at her, Arya frowned and the laughter stopped. "My Lady I am not laughing at you, I just find this whole situation funny."

"Would you laugh if you had a mother like that?" Arya stuck her foot in it there. The two of them had rules on what to say and what not to say. One rule was never speak of Gendry's mother.

When she finally had the courage to look at Gendry he was smiling at her. He moved closer to her. Gendry was nearly a head taller than she was. He was so close she could feel his warm breath on her forehead. Slowly he pressed his soft plump lips on her head. Arya gasped at the contact yet Gendry did not move away. She felt his finger hook under her chin and force her head up so that they were at eye level. Arya couldn't stop looking into those great blue eyes that were the colour of ice. Looming closer to her he placed his lips softly upon hers.

The kiss was gentle and when Gendry went to pull back from the kiss Arya forced herself forward and deepened the kiss. Gendry didn't seem to mind, he just applied the same pressure. His arms slid around her waist and hers around his neck. The two became locked with kisses. By the time Gendry pulled away to speak they were both breathless and panting. With their foreheads together Gendry spoke.

"Would my Lady need an escort to her bedchambers?" He chuckled.

Arya nodded. "My Lady would be most grateful if you did."

Gendry pressed his lips against her once more and then he released Arya from his grasp. Arya picked up the hem of her dress before speeding up the stairs. Gendry was close behind. The two of them reached the top of the tower breathless. Gendry slid his arms around her waist once more but when he kissed her the kiss was different but in a good way. The kiss was full of passion on longing. Gendry had been waiting a long time to kiss her and more. Arya threw her arms around Gendry wanting to give him what he wanted and now that she had thought about it, she wanted him too.

She felt Gendry's arm slip away for a second, she heard the door open behind her. "In." He commanded her, kissing her deeply again.

"Yes Ser." The two of them laughed and walked into the dark room.

After locking the door behind him Gendry picked Arya up by the hips and without hesitation she planted her legs around his waist. Walking while his kissed Arya he planted her on the bed and lay on top of her.

He paused as if in doubt. "Arya, should we do this? It is taking away your maidenhood."

Arya placed a hand on Gendry's cheek and felt his smooth hairless skin, he always shaved. "Be with me then?" As soon as she said it she wished she hadn't.

Gendry's face was emotionless at first then a grin cracked across his face. "House Baratheon and House Stark will be joined together like my father originally wanted."

Arya made an excited noise that was then cut off by Gendry's lips. His hand began to wander around her body, smoothing over her hips and then cupping her breast. Arya reached down to undo his braches and what she felt there was hard and long, throbbing as it were. She bit her lip in anticipation. Once she had a hold f Gendry's long shaft she began to pump. He moaned into the curve of her neck. He couldn't wait a minute to get into her, he yanked up the dress that Catelyn had given over her head so she was in her undergarments. Gendry paused to admire her, the look in his eyes was that of an animal. Almost the look of a direwolf when eating it prey.

Pulling his doublet over his head he threw it over to the dark side of the room.

"Why didn't I do this sooner?" He growled into her ear as he ripped off her undergarment.

Arya lay there exposed to the cold night's air. She moved into the centre of the bed and waited with her legs open for Gendry. He stopped again but this time Arya thought that he was going to stop but he did not, instead he ripped off his own breaches to stand there with his cock stood tall and wide. The two of them stopped to admire one another and then Gendry made his approach up the bed. He climbed on top of her but before he forced himself in he stopped to ask again.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Gendry held his penis close to Arya's feminine parts, stroking himself as he waited.

She nodded as fast as she could and felt him enter her. Arya screamed a moan, making all the walls ring with her voice. Gendry was so big that when he started his slow rhythm that she moaned every time he went in and out. When she looked into Gendry's eyes she saw a satisfaction that only she could give him. Then his pace quickened and he clung to her as she moaned loudly. She felt his teeth sink into her neck which made Arya even slicker between the legs. Then came the final few pumps, long hard strides of Gendry's hips as he forced every last inch of him in her. She felt him spill his juices inside of her but she didn't mind because she knew that when he pulled out he would be covered with her juices. Gendry rolled off of her. He pulled her into his arms and planted kisses all around her face. She laughed with joy.

Arya paused and looked at Gendry seriously. "I love you Gendry."

"And I love you Arya Stark."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sansa Stark

"My Lady." Ser Sandor Clegane's voice ruffled the leaves of the weirwood. "My Lady." This time he spoke more softly to Sansa.

"What is it good Ser?" Sansa remained on her knees before the weirwood with her eyes closed lightly. Sandor Clegane knew not to disturb her when she was praying and he also called her Lady instead on Little Bird, there had to be something wrong.

Sandor stepped closer to Sansa but tried to keep his distance. "Robb is only a few miles away. We must prepare ourselves as soon as we can."

Sansa felt a little flicker of excitement run across her skin. "Protocol 1, get me my sword Sandor. I am to take Joffrey's head."

When she rose to her feet her dress was covered with mud where her knees had dug into the ground. Sandor bowed low as she walked passed him back towards the castle. She hated leaving the Gods wood but with Robb so near she needed to prepare herself. Once Cersei had known that Robb was three days ride she had close eyes put on Sansa but it was Sandor who had threatened to kill them if they gave Cersei any information on the two of them. Thankfully it had worked and the Queen knew nothing of their plans.

The plan consisted of The Hound getting Sansa a sword he had gotten her specially made and chopping Joffrey's head off. The Hound wasn't fond of that plan as much so the deal was when Robb was so close to the City Sandor would go to his King and he would do the deed. It was dangerous for him to do that and Sansa knew that. When he had told Sansa of his intentions Sansa said that they might just wait for Robb to come but Sandor grabbed her by the wrist and pressed her palm against his face, the side that was smooth and untouched by flames.

"_My little bird." He whispered. "If I am not to return will you remember me?"_

Sansa was so overwhelmed that she embraced Sandor in her arms and told him that he would return and she would make sure of it.

"My lady." A guard at Maegor's Holdfast entrance welcomed her.

Sansa stopped and smiled gently at the young man who was garbed in Lannister armour. "Where is Queen Cersei?" She asked him in such a king tone that the man smiled back at her.

"My Grace is at the top of the Holdfast, in a bedchamber. She is still ill." The last bit he seemed reluctant to add.

When had the Queen become ill? Sansa wondered. She thanked the guard with a soft touch of reassurance on his forearm as she passed him. Sansa did not speak to Sandor in Maegor's Holdfast, she never did. There were too many spiders in the wall to trust any word that might come out of her own mouth.

Eventually they found the Queen, she was alone in a room that once her and Jamie had shared when they were younger or so it was rumoured. As Sansa knocked on the door she felt for the dagger that was hidden deep within the folds of her cloak. First Sansa would ask the queen how close Robb was, and then just to reassure her that she was on the Lannister's side she would spin a web of lies of how she would kill her own brother with her own hands just for being a traitor. It was all lies of course, tonight she would open Cersei Lannisters throat for being the bitch she had been all these years.

"Come in Child." Cersei spoke softly through the door.

Sansa slid through a small opening of the door. The sight before her shocked her into gasping. Cersei was on the large feather bed with the silk curtains that hung from the wooden posts closed. She has never seen the Queen like this. Quickly Sansa rushed to her side.

She spoke in a rush of words. "Cersei, what ails you?"

Cersei coughed and spluttered before speaking. "It is Queen Cersie for you." She reminded Sansa. "Death, I fear someone has poisoned me." Cersei coughed again.

It was Sansa dream to see Cersei die but as she lay there before her Sansa could not help the overwhelming feeling that engulfed her. She was not sure if the feeling was sorrow or joy. All Sansa could do was stare at her as she lie limp and lifeless as her last breaths fluttered in the air above.

"Do not be sad Sansa, I thought this was what you wanted. After all this is what you came to do, is it not?" She knew Sansa plan but how did she know? No one had said a word to the Queen without her knowing.

Quickly Sansa tried to defend herself. "I came to see you to speak of news of my traitor brother."

A light chuckle came from Cersei's lips. "After all this time in Kings Landing I believe you have learned how to lie well Sansa." She paused for a second and Sansa thought Cersei was dead until she spoke again. "It is true your traitor brother is close and that is why I have been poisoned."

"I have not done this to you my Grace." Sansa moved the silk curtain and sat next to Cersei Lannister. She moved close and whispered lightly into her ear. "I would have like to though. After all you have done to me and your bastard son Joffrey, I would have liked to. There is still a chance of me killing you before the poison does." Sansa laughed darkly as she looked upon Cersei pale face. "I won't though, too many people would know it was me."

Cersei did not seemed shocked by what Sansa had said, she just replied in a cool voice. "Stop my pain Sansa, slit my throat with the dagger you have hidden in you cloak."

Once again Sansa laughed darkly and grabbed the queens golden blonde hair, she yanked her head back hard. "Now why would I do that?" Sansa looked at the horror and pain in Cersei's eyes.

Sansa's auburn hair dangled freely onto Cersei's face. How Sansa enjoyed this was quite terrorfying, she had gone from the good little bird she was when she arrived with her father in the retched city called Kings Landing. To a girl who enjoyed the pain she was inflicting on Cersei Lannister at that very moment. She released her hair but before pulling away she placed a soft kiss on Cersei's soft lips.

"I am death." She whispered. "And I have placed the final kiss upon your lips Cersei Lannister."

The Queen Regent, Cersei Lannister took her last breath then. Her eyes closed for the last time. Sansa straightened the Queen up, tucking the bed sheet under her arms and moving her hair so she looked pretty again.

As she opened the door Sandor Clegane stopped pacing and faced her. She pay no heed to him but she faced the guard and gave her most sorrow filled look.

"Send message to the King." She took the guards hand into her own. "The Queen Regent, Cersei Lannister past into the realm of the dead just now."

The guard looked at her shocked. He shook his helmeted head in disbelief but soon hurried off down the stairs. She turned to Sandor then but as he opened his mouth Sansa shook hers.

"Come my sweet night we must go back to the God's wood and prey for the Queens safe passing." Sansa slid her arm around Sandor's and lent on his armoured shoulder, her ran a gloved hand through her thick hair.

The two of them walked in step as they went the short journey down the steps to the bottom of Maegor's Holdfast. Out in the court yard the news had spread fast around the red keep. People began to rush passed the two of them and up the stairs to where Cersei lay dead in her bed. Sansa could feel a frown on her face but on the inside she wanted to laugh so hard that it was cruel. She had to stop herself. Sandor had a tight grip on Sansa's arm as he lead her towards the Gods woods where they could speak freely.

When they were deep into the forest at the Weirwood Sandor released her and spoke freely.

"Did you slit her throat Sansa." He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her slightly. "Did you?" Concern was in his eyes.

Sansa laughed sadistically. "I had no need. Someone had poisoned her but I was the last person Cersei Lannister laid eyes upon. Oh did it feel good!" She shouted to the tree god.

Sandor grabbed her by the chin and made her face him. "My little bird you should have called for someone before she died. The King will think it is you now."

Sansa shrugged her shoulders and moved away from his grasp. She spun on her heels. "Let them come!" She laughed again. "It was all her fault! The reason Bran fell from the tower, the reason the war started. Yes Joffrey played a part but this all boils down the her."

She placed a hand onto Sandor's chest, he placed his on top of hers and slid his arm around her waist. "You just made my work a lot harder little bird." He smiled down at her.

It was only Sansa that he smiled at and only when they were alone like now. His smile was gorgeous, it made the hideous burn marks on his face disappear.

"My love." She stepped on her tip toes. "Kiss me before we are taken."

Sandor looked uneasy at first by the request but he complied by closing his eyes and placing a gentle kiss upon her lips. Sansa had to rid herself of Cersei's kiss of death and Sandor was the only person she wanted to kiss. His lips lingered on hers for a while. It made the whole world disappear. The distant sound of shouting and what sounded like a battering ram.

It hit Sansa then, her eyes shot open and so did Sandor's as he sensed her fear. It was a battering ram she could hear. Pulling away from Sandor she grabbed the loose dress from the floor and ran for the gate. The Hound was close behind her but the armour he wore was heavy and it made him pant for breath. As they came out of the Goods Wood they were confronted with Joffrey and his Kingsguard. She froze.

Joffrey smiled at her. "You killed my mother." He licked his lips. "Bring her to me so I can fuck her and kill the Hound. He is a traitor and he helped this traitor kill my mother."

The five of the Kingsguard stepped forward to take Sansa.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Catelyn Stark

Catelyn was breaking her fast in the Great Hall when she heard the news of Arya and Gendry. Maester Pip had come to tell her himself. The two had spent the night together in the same bed. The hand maids had gone to help Arya dress when she had found the two lying in bed with each other, naked. At first Catelyn was furious with the two of them but then it filled Catelyn with joy. For once her daughter had done something a woman should do, even if it was out of wedlock.

"My lady." Maester Pip placed himself in the seat next to her. "If I may." Catelyn nodded as she spooned porridge into her mouth. "We could wed Lady Arya to Ser Gendry."

Catelyn smiled as she placed the spoon next to the bowl. "That is what I intend to do."

The two of them stopped talking as the large doors at the Great Halls main entrance opened wide. Arya was there arm in arm with Gendry but today she wore no dress but she wore her riding gear. The riding gear she wore complemented her curves more than the dress had the night before. It was Arya who released Gendry's arm to approach her. The way she walked the length of the great hall was with pride and all though she did not smile, with joy.

"My Lady mother." She spoke gently. "If I would ask you a question." Gendry came to stand near her.

Catelyn waved her hand at the two seats. "Please sit, I guess you have not broken your fast?"

Arya and Gendry sat next to each other on Catelyn right hand side at the top of the table. "No we have not my Lady." Arya asked a servant girl for crisped bread and bacon. "Gendry and I have something to request of you."

A smile spread across Catelyn's face. They had already decided to marry. "The answer is yes to you both. It would be a blessing to have a true Baratheon in the family."

The two of them had their mouth's wide open. Gendry spoke first. "My Lady, how did you know?"

Catelyn looked disgusted. "I know of the night you spent with each other. It was my intentions as soon as I heard to marry you to Gendry or someone who would have you."

"Sorry My Lady but you would have not wed her to anyone but me. Also any man would be lucky to have our Lady Arya." Gendry took defence but Arya just laughed quietly.

"What is funny?" Catelyn asked Arya.

It took Arya a minute to calm down before she spoke. "Oh dear Catelyn, you think that once I am wed that I will not play with Winterfell when you are gone. That is absurd mother." She rose to her feat and walked to the fire place where a new fire had been lit to warm the Great Hall. "As soon as you have gone mother it is my intention to rule Winterfell until Robb returns. Bran and Rickon are still children and they will continue to act like children until he has returned." Catelyn could feel Arya stood behind her chair. "I had my child hood taken from me the moment I ran Needle through a fat stable boy. You remember how many people I had to kill to return to you mother?"

"That does not matter Arya." Catelyn could feel herself tensing up with fear. Arya was threatening her but this time it was not Catelyn that had the power, it was Arya. After all Arya was the one who motivated the men her with her war talk.

Arya placed both her hand lightly on Catelyn shoulders. "You feel threatened by me mother and so you should. Bran has never ruled Winterfell since I have been here but he has enjoyed the rides we've been on together. When was the last time you went riding with Bran?" Catelyn looked pained at the thought of going riding with her crippled son. "You dare not go with him do you mother."

Catelyn slammed her fist on the table and Arya stepped away from her. "Bran is Lord of Winterfell while Robb is gone. You are not his heir."

"And neither is Bran." Arya spoke slyly. "It is true that Robb has a child, is it not?"

"It is." Catelyn stuttered. "How do you know of this? I never sent a raven here."

Arya drew her sword and placed it close to Catelyn's throat. "One wrong move or word and I will kill my own mother. You never thought that Maester Pip would find out." Arya laughed, brushing the swords blade up down Catelyn's throat. "Maester Pip has his fingers in all the right pies."

Catelyn looked at the young Maester who smiled sadistically at her. "Lady Catelyn, I arrived here with my Lady Arya and Lord Gendry, I have always been loyal to them and not you."

Arya spoke fast. "It was me who told Maester Pip to tell you what I and Gendry did. I wanted to see your face when I walked in the room with him." She paused and as Catelyn looked at Gendry she saw a smile on the man's face. "I love him mother but it took you coming here for me to realise it. I guess I have to thank you for one thing."

Catelyn heard the side door opened and saw the serving girl stare at Arya and Catelyn before dropping the plate off food. "Go deal with her Master Pip, I would rather not have this ordeal spreading like wild fire around the castle."

Maester Pip looked at Arya. "She is right." Arya removed her sword. "I wouldn't want my mother's men storming the castle." Arya took her place next to Gendry. "We wed tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sansa Stark

Sansa stepped back into the Hound, his metal armour rough against her dress. He pulled her behind him. Fear spiked through Sansa as the Hound pulled out is long sword from its scabbard. She took suit and pulled the short dagger from her cloak.

"Stay behind me little bird, this will end soon." Sandor jumped into battle and attacked the closest guard.

With one great swing Sandor took the guards hard from his shoulders, his body went limp and his head rolled to the floor. Sandor moved to the next but did not have a clean shot of taking the guards head. The Hound battled three of the kingsguard at once but that left one that was coming closer to Sansa. She did not know this guard but he spoke to her as if he knew her very well.

"Put down the dagger Sansa and let Joffrey take you." He smiled at her through the helm.

"Never." Sansa relied as she put all the strength into her legs. She pulled one long elegant leg up and placed it with a forceful kick into the centre of the guard's chest. He stumbled back and fell flat on his bottom.

When she landed on her feet Sansa did not waste a moment until she was on the guard again, ripping his helm off. Once the guard's face was exposed she saw a long scar stretching from one side of his face to the other. She took no notice of his hideous face, she only lifted the dagger and drove it into his eye, as far as she the dagger would go. At first he struggled but by the time Sansa pulled the dagger out his body had gone limp and lifeless. This was the first time Sansa had killed a man but she enjoyed the feel of blood on her hands.

She climbed to her feet but only to be grabbed from behind. She knew that it was Joffrey because all the other guards were fighting Sandor or at least two were. The third was dead.

"Before I kill you I'm going to take you." He growled into her ear.

Sansa screamed at the top of her lungs which seemed to shock Joffrey and that was all that she needed. The two of them were off balance as Sansa spun around and held her dagger high, hoping to slash Joffrey's throat open. She missed but she sliced his check wide open.

Joffrey lifted his hand to his bloody face as they stood facing one another. "How dare you! I am your King!"

"No." Sansa lifted the dagger again. "Robb is my King. I am from the North and he is my Liege."

Screaming again she dove on Joffrey, he caught her in mid air but she threw her legs around his waist. It was a great vantage point for her because she was able to swing herself onto his back. She placed the dagger on his slim neck.

"Any last words Joffrey?" She asked as he froze like a statue.

He stuttered. "You can't… I am your king." He sobbed the last word.

Sansa had had enough of him, she swung the dagger around his throat hard and fast. They both went crashing to the ground. Joffrey was laid on top of her squirting blood out of his throat when Sandor came to help.

He smiled down at her. "My little bird is stronger than she looks." Sandor shoved Joffrey's dying body off of Sansa. "He deserved it."

Sansa took Sandor's hand and climbed to her feet. She looked down at her grey gown. "Damn." She spoke quietly. "I have blood all over my dress." The two of them laughed together. Seriously Sansa looked down at Joffrey. "I want his head."

Sandor obeyed silently and took Joffrey's head with one swift swing. Picking the head up, he bent on one knee and dangled the head before her. "This is a gift for my little bird, Sansa Stark the Great King slayer."

Sansa grabbed Joffrey's head by the hair and walked to the throne room. Sandor was hot on her heals as she stormed to the heart of the castle. People ran past them as she walked but they gave no attention to their Kings head. The throne room was not guarded and it was empty. Sansa walked to the Iron Throne and sat on the metal chair. She placed Joffrey's head at her feet and waited for who would come for them, whether it be her brother or Joffrey's family.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sansa Stark

At first it was Lannister men that came for Sansa but most of them defected and came to the Northern side. That might have been because Robb was at the gate and within minutes he would be in the city and heading for the Red Keep. It was true what they said about the Iron Throne, its spikes would catch you in you were unaware of them. Sansa knew the points and was able to sit there without hurting herself. That was more than she could say of Joffrey, the stupid prick used to cut him all the time. Even the Mad King used to cut himself. It was Sansa who felt comfortable sat there surrounded by new men and Sand at her feet who felt comfortable.

"My Lady." One of the Lannister men stepped forward. "Robb is within the City, he should be within the Red Keep within minutes. We have men at the gate ready to bring him straight here, your Grace."

Sansa liked been called your Grace but she was not a Queen. "I am not your Queen good Ser. It is my brother Robb Stark you must call your Grace."

He smiled at her with the deepest respect. "It was you who took King Joffrey's life."

They knew of it already. "It is true that it was me but that does not make me Queen, if anything it makes me a traitor and a king slayer." Sandor laughed lightly, almost a growl. "Anyhow, bring my brother to me immediately, it has been too long since I have laid my eyes upon his face."

The knight bowed low and headed out of the Great Throne room. "Sandor." He turned to face her. "What will happen to me now?"

"I do not know what you mean little bird." He looked puzzled.

She paused. "Now that Robb is here I must return to Winterfell. I do not want to return in truth. I have learned how to play the Game Of Thrones and I have won. My bottom sits on the Iron Throne but I must give it to my brother."

Sandor frowned. "Ask you brother if you could rule here, he only wants the North."

"A last he has promised it to another. Gendry of house Baratheon. Plus I don't want the Iron Throne only to be in Kings Landing." She sighed. "What will my brother do with you I do not know?"

The large doors of the Throne room opened with a great sigh, the guards stood straight and ready for battle. The Northern men with the Stark Dire wolf banners entered first, then followed by Robb himself. Sansa jumped to her feet, she smiled at Robb so hard she felt like her cheeks were going to rip.

"Sansa." He spoke with disbelief. "They said someone had overthrown Joffrey in the Red Keep but I did not think it was you."

Sansa blazed down the steps and into Robb's arms. "I took Joffrey's life like he took our fathers." She sobbed in Robb's arms.

He patted her lightly on her shoulders. "You have been strong my sister and very wise." He pulled her out of his shoulder and wiped the tears away. "You have done house Stark very proud Sansa." He looked over her shoulder at Joffrey's head. "I didn't think you were strong enough to take his head though."

Sansa laughed. "No dear brother, I only slit his throat. It was Ser Sandor Clegane that took his head."

Robb released her and walked over to the Hound. He measured the tall male with a harsh gaze. "The last time I saw you Hound was at Joffrey's side."

Sandor took slight offence but he bent down on one knee before Robb. "Your Grace." He began. "I have protected your Lady Sansa with all my might. It was the battle of Black Water Bay that made Joffrey put me with your sister. He thought that two traitors belonged with each other. How stupid was he?" Sandor laughed his growl again.

Slowly Robb turned to face her. "Is this true Sansa?"

Sansa did not know what to say so instead she walked past Robb and took Sandor's hand. She smiled up at him. "Sandor Clegane, my sworn protector and the man I love."

The look on Robb's face made the Hound tense up.

"You cannot love this man, he is a traitor." Robb held his hilt tightly and in return so did the Hound.

Sansa released him and turned to the defectors around her. "Two steps forward." The men marched two steps forward. She turned to Robb again. "What colour's are they wearing Robb?"

He mumbled. "Crimson and Gold."

"These are the men who betrayed the Lannister like Sandor to save my life." She stopped for a second. "If I wanted to Robb I could have reinforced those gates so you could not have entered and each one of those men would have followed me." Robb tried to speak but Sansa cut him off. "The Iron Throne could have been mine Robb but I have bent my knee to you." She got to one knee and the whole of the guards and Sandor followed her. "You may be my King Robb but you have no power over who I love." Although Sansa was speaking to Robb she had her face facing the floor.

"You may rise." Sansa heard a feminine voice come from behind Robb.

They all rose to their feet and from behind Robb came a dark haired woman. Sansa approach the woman with caution.

"You must be my Queen." Sansa bowed low.

"You must be my sister in law. Funny, I thought Arya was meant to be the disobedient one." The two of them laughed. "I guess it's just the female's who are feisty."

Robb frowned at them both but Sansa ignored him. "I hope I get to know you while you're in Kings Landing under my roof."

"Sansa this is not your castle, it belongs to Gendry-"

"Of house Baratheon, yes I know Robb but until he arrives I will run the city that you just sacked. There will be people running around and killing each other." She turned to Robb's beautiful wife. "And my Queen will help me if she would?"

The woman's smile lit up the room. "I would be delighted to learn the city since I will be staying here for a while."

Sansa took her sister in law by the arm. "Come my dear sister there is so much for you to learn." She stopped and looked at Sandor. "I believe that the Red Keep is still in chaos so I'll take five of my own men and Sandor. The rest may do as they please." All of the 20 guards stepped forward to be chosen. "See Robb, I have known them five minutes and they're willing to die for me." Sansa chuckled as she picked the five men and left the Throne Room where Joffrey of House Lannisters head sat at the steps leading to the Iron Throne.


End file.
